Eugene Fitzherbert
Eugene Fitzherbert is a character created by the user Hi-Tech. Application located here. Abilities Horse back riding. Skilled with a sword. Agile. Still has his skills as a thief. Can use a frying pan like a sword and as a weapon. Scalling the walls of tall buildings. Personality At first, Eugene was self centered, cocky, arrogant, and a bit of the ladies man. However due to meeting Rapunzel and falling in love with her, his ladies man ways are gone and he's become a more compassionte person. Another thing from his past that he's cast aside was his desire for wealth, now he doesn't care about money. Rapunzel is what he cares the most about and he's willing to do anything to ensure her safety as well as happiness, even taking death if it means that Rapunzel will be safe and free to live her life her own way. He's more trustworthy and chivaroulus. At times he can be laid back and sensitive. Due to his love being so strong for Rapunzel, he had given up thieving. Opinions of Other Characters Rapunzel: she's his wife and he loves her greatly. History Tangled: Born as Eugene Fitzherbert, he never knew his parents as he was in a orphanage for all of his childhood to his memory. There was a book he always read to the younger orphans about a man named Flynnigan Rider who was a rich swashbuckling person. The younger orphans looked up to him and viewed him as a older brother. Due to reading the book so many times, he started to dream of that very life style for himself and eventually this prompted him to leave the orphanage behind to pursue it. Taking on the name of his hero and thus dubbing himself as Flynn Rider, he came to be one of the most famous thieves in Corona. Teaming up with the Stabbington Brothers to steal the crown of the lost Princess, having succeded in this task he took the crown for himself and pretty much betrayed the two brothers. While running from the guard, he pretty much ended up fighting with Maximous for a bit before managing to lose the horse. Finding Rapunzel's tower, he climbed up and took refuge there, thinking it was abandoned. He was pretty much wrong and was soon knocked out by Rapunzel with her frying pan. Being stuck in the closet for the time he was out cold to eventually be taken out when waking up, he talked to Rapunzel for a bit. Wanting his satchel and therefore the crown back he agreed to take Rapunzel to see the floating lanterns. At first, he tried to scare Rapunzel by going back on her own accord and giving him what he wanted back as soon as possible. HE took her to the Snuggly Duckling where a bunch of roughens were, at first she was scared but...it backfired when the roughens recongized him and wanted to turn him in for the money. Rapunzel got them to stop by telling them her dream and why she needed Flynn, one of the thugs helped them to escape into a tunnel. As they walked, Flynn asked why she had never gone to see the lanterns since she clearly wanted to see them before she can responde though, the Captain of the Guard with his men and Maxioumus come chasing after them. Running away, the dam around them broke during the fight and trapped Flynn and Rapunzel in a small space that was filling in with water. Trying to find a way out Flynn saw it was hopeless and as Rapunzel said she should've never done this, he told her his real name thinking it was the end and someone should at least know. It was then that Rapunzel had remembered about her hair and used it, spooking Eugene but enabling their escape. Once out of the water, Eugene was freaking out but when Rapunzel said that wasn't all it did, he was just stuned in silence. After building a camp site for the night as well as a fire, Eugene was confused as to why Rapunzel was wrapping her hair around his hand due to the cut he had gotten on his palm while in the small space. Healing the inury with her hair, Eugene was on the verge of freaking out again but when she requested that he doesn't freak out, he managed to pull himself together and asked how long her hair was able to do it. So Rapunzel explained and in returned, he explained his own child hood though he skipped over any great detail. The next day, he was woken up by Maxioumus trying to take him away to jail but Rapunzel once more intervened. Managed to make the two have a truce for the day. Heading into Corona during the festivel, they were able to blend in and thankfully he didn't get arrested. As night came, he rented a boat so Rapunzel would have the best view of the lanterns since it was a special night for her. As they watched the lanterns float, Eugene realized his love for Rapunzel and when she gave him back the satchel, he was a bit surprised. He would've ignored it but a green lantern could be seen from the shore in which he went there promising to be right back. Giving the crown to the Stabbington brothers, Eugene was going to walk away to rejoin Rapunzel but he was knocked out and tied to a small boat which floated toward the prision. Arrested, Eugene was angered upon seeing the brothers and demanded to know how they knew about Rapunzel and her hair. Being given teh answer, he was pulled away from them but he still struggled to no avail. To his surprise a rescue party came in the form of the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling and maxmous was the one to bring them. Riding the horse all the way back to Rapunzel's tower, he called for her to let her hair down so he could climb up there. For a few moments he go tno response and worry grew though when her hair came down, he didn't hesitate to climb up. Once at the top, he saw a gagged and chained rapunzel and was soon stabbed by Mother Gothel. Even though Rapunzel offered to submit to Mother Gothel if she would let her heal him, Eugene didn't want her to do that. Mother Gothel though gave in to Rapunzel's demand and chained Eugene in the tower so he wouldn't be able to follow if he wanted to. Trying to convince Rapunzel not to do it, she didn't listen and as a last resort, he cut her hair with a shard of glass so she wouldn't have to be controled by Mother Gothel. This resulted in Gothel rapidly aging and eventually turning to dust as she fell from the tower. Still wounded and dying, Eugene confused that Rapunzel was his new dream before dying. Rapunzel having finished the song as a tear fell, she was soon meet with teh surprise of it healing him. Now back alive, he joked about liking brunettes and reunited rapunzel with her parents. Tangled Ever After: A month later, Eugene and Rapunzel were getting married. With the Stabbington Brothers there, it does suggest that they might be something of friends now but it is clear they are still in jail since they are shackled. With Pascal as the flower girl and Maximous as the ring bearer. Afterwards: Months passed since their wedding and one day, Rapunzel seemed to disappear. At first he assumed that she was just out in the kingdom or doing important duties. However more and more time passed, with Rapunzel nowhere to be found. Unable to take it anymore, he started to look around for something that would help him find her. Stumbling onto the letter that Yen Sid had sent her, he grabbed a frying pan, and started after her. Threads Participated In Other *He served as the opening and ending narrator of movie. *Magic is still a new thing to him since the only magic he's encounted was Rapunzel's hair. Gallery Eugene.jpg Eugene 1.jpg Eugene 2.png